Delirio no logrado
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hiyori siente repentinamente que ha perdido su capacidad para inspirarse y crear su próximo doujin, y la persona más indicada para saber qué le pasa es Konata, quien le sugiere que en realidad su bloqueo es porque se ha enamorado de Tsukasa. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Este es mi OS con el que pienso cerrar el año, otra historia que esté fuera de lo ordinario como a mí tanto me gusta hacer. Lucky Star no me pertenece ni esta historia responde a fines de lucro, así que saben lo que deben hacer si pasa algo raro é.é

 **Delirio no logrado**

Hiyori veía con detenimiento y satisfacción el nuevo doujin que había terminado, y la pareja que ella había elegido en esta ocasión fueron (por enésima vez) a Yutaka y Minami. Extrañaba a esa pareja, y es que llevaba varias semanas poniéndole el ojo a otras chicas para componer cada uno de los números de su amplio repertorio. Ya estaba lista para hacer copias de su nueva obra para venderlos próximamente, y más bien sentía la necesidad de, al día siguiente, buscar una nueva fuente de inspiración en la preparatoria.

Con delicadeza tremenda guarda su doujin dentro del cajón de su escritorio y se prepara para dormir. Sentía que su día había resultado bastante productivo (no solo por el doujin, sino por las buenas calificaciones logradas en los últimos exámenes), y esperaba por más días igual de buenos. Apenas e acuesta y ya empieza a soñar con conseguir inspiración suficiente para hacer más y más doujinshi por el resto de su vida. Eso realmente parecía genial a su parecer.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El final del día de clases se iba acercando lentamente, y la joven otaku había sido seleccionada para llevar una serie de informes al consejo estudiantil, cuando a mitad de camino se topa con otra chica: Tsukasa también tenía el deber de entregar papeles que concernían a su propia clase. En un principio ninguna de las dos parece darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra hasta que llegan a la puerta del salón del consejo estudiantil, y entonces se dan cuenta que llevaban un buen tramo caminando juntas, lo que las apena un poco por no haberse saludado en el trayecto.

─ S-s-senpai… Lamento mucho… No sabía que usted…

─ T-tranquila, Hiyori-chan, yo también cometí el error de no darme cuenta ─ Tsukasa se pone a mover nerviosa los pies, pues tampoco se le ocurría como disculparse adecuadamente por su falta de educación ─. Ermm… ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

─ Muy bien, senpai ─ Hiyori intenta hacer una reverencia, pero casi se le caen los papeles en el intento ─. Mejor entregamos esto y continuamos. Me están empezando a doler las manos.

─ De acuerdo. Permíteme llamar.

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil reciben a las dos amigas y les permiten depositar las dos pilas de papeles en el escritorio que estaba en el centro. Hiyori ya se disponía a irse, cuando ve que Tsukasa se encuentra con una compañera de su mismo salón y le empieza a hablar de un compañero que se estaba poniendo algo pesado ese día. Hiyori realmente no entendía nada de esa conversación, más bien aprovechaba que su senpai y amiga estaba en compañía cercana con otra chica para empezar con sus acostumbradas visiones de pareja yuri, pero algo pasa que no lo logra. Lo intenta varias veces mientras tenía la oportunidad, pero algo había entre Tsukasa y aquella otra chica que no le permitía establecer ese lazo imaginario que tanto ansiaba Hiyori.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. No era la primera vez que Hiyori hacía eso, muchas veces con las parejas elegidas al azar por simple acercamiento, y Tsukasa y su compañera se veían bastante adorables, pero aquel delirio yuresco simplemente no salía, cosa que la desconcierta de inmediato.

El momento para regresar al salón de clases había llegado, y aunque Hiyori no lo demostrase, estaba confundida y enfadada consigo misma por dejar ir esa inspiración que hubiese venido genial para su próximo doujin, que por el momento sencillamente tendría que esperar.

* * *

 **Algunos días después**

Hiyori entraba esta vez en casa de Konata para estudiar junto con Yutaka, en vista que las demás no pudieron venir por causas varias. Hiyori estaba esperando por la llegada del próximo domingo para empezar su tan ansiada venta, y es que había conseguido hacer una buena cantidad de copias para la distribución de su doujin. Todo parecía andar bien hasta ese momento, cuando sale un momento para pedir algo de tutoría a Konata (y es que más allá de ser su senpai en la preparatoria y una de sus mejores clientes, también era una valiosa mentora) para así pedirle su opinión sobre algunos puntos de desarrollo del doujin que intentaba concebir, y casualmente, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Konata es abierta, se encuentra que Tsukasa la estaba acompañando.

─ Bienvenida, Hiyori-chan ─ Konata abre paso para que Hiyori pase ─ ¿Qué te trae a mis sagrados predios? ¿Un consejo, tal vez?

─ Ha acertado, senpai ─ Hiyori toma asiento en el suelo, a un metro de Tsukasa ─. Muy pronto empezaré a vender mi nuevo doujin, pero me gustaría empezar uno nuevo, pero en toda la semana no consigo la inspiración que necesito ¿Me puede ayudar, Izumi-senpai?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que no consigues la inspiración? ¿Te sientes mal? ─ se preocupa mucho Konata, y Tsukasa ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación ─ Hiyori-chan, espero que lo que acabas de decir sea en broma. Jamás, desde que te conozco, he sabido que tengas semejantes problemas.

─ Lo sé, y no estuviera pidiéndole esto si realmente no me pasara nada, pero es que no consigo la inspiración…

─ A ver una cosa ─ Konata insta a Hiyori a levantarse para hablar con ella a solas, dejando por un momento a Tsukasa como la única en la habitación.

* * *

 **Pasillo**

─ ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Hiyori-chan? ¿Cómo es posible que la musa no te haya tocado en esta ocasión?

─ No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé, senpai ─ Hiyori estaba más frenética de lo que le hubiese gustado demostrar ─. Todo empezó con ese encuentro que tuve con Hiiragi-senpai y con aquella chica del consejo estudiantil. Intenté idear una pareja entre ellas, pero por alguna razón no me salió, y desde entonces no consigo emparejar a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a Yu-chan e Iwasaki-san! Esto me está angustiando bastante…

─ ¡Un momento! ─ manda Konata a parar ─ ¿Todo empezó con Kagamin y una miembro del consejo? Hiyori-chan, te he dicho como mil veces que no había ningún problema si te inspiras con Kagamin, pero que fuese conmigo para ver cómo quedamos en tu doujin, además que eso me serviría para molestarla un rato.

─ ¡No! ¡No esa Hiiragi-senpai! ¡Me refiero a Tsukasa-senpai!

─ ¿Tsukasa? ─ Konata estaba boquiabierta y miraba a Hiyori como si no entendiera qué hacía ella allí ─ ¿De verdad Tsukasa te empezó el bloqueo? Tienes que estar de broma. Tsukasa es un espécimen único en su clase ¡Moe hasta el tuétano! En serio tienes un problema muy serio si por ella empezó todo esto.

─ Lo sé, senpai, y estoy completamente angustiada por eso ─ Hiyori parecía que quería llorar ─. Por acudo a usted para que me ayude. Necesito vencer este bloqueo como sea, y sólo usted puede hacer que lo logre.

Konata se pone a pensar un momento. Para ella imaginar a una Tsukasa que matara la inspiración era como pensar en una Miyuki ignorante y vulgar, o en una Kagami sin pizca alguna de tsunderismo ni de seriedad. En fin, se trataba de algo que excedía lo imaginable, y Konata se veía ahora ante la misión de enfrentarlo. El rato que ambas otakus se quedan frente a la puerta se torna eterno, pues pensar en una solución no se era tarea fácil. Era necesario pensar en algo, y a Konata le llega finalmente una idea.

─ ¡Ya sé! ─ a Hiyori le pareció cómo se encendía un foco encima de Konata ─ Podemos hacer lo siguiente: tú me sigues y yo haré una escena que te permita insinuar una inspiración para tu mente de dibujante.

─ De acuerdo. Espero también que eso funcione, senpai.

Konata le alza el pulgar a Hiyori y entra junto con ella para ver nuevamente a Tsukasa, la cual seguía esperando en donde había sido dejada.

* * *

 **Habitación de Konata**

Konata le hace señas a Hiyori para que se quedara viendo mientras ella se acerca a Tsukasa y le acerca un manga que recoge al azar. Hiyori se queda con la vista fija mientras intentaba crear en su mente una escena yuri entre Konata y Tsukasa. Era la oportunidad ideal para superar aquel extraño bloqueo que la aquejaba.

─ Tsukasa ─ empieza Konata con su concienzudo plan ─, ¿quieres leer conmigo este manga que compré ayer? Estoy segura que te va a encantar.

─ ¿En serio? A ver…

Los rostros de ambas chicas estaban bastante juntos, mucho más que de costumbre, y así Hiyori pone su mente a operar. Esas imágenes mentales en cualquier momento deberían llegar. Konata le había preparado todo, y Tsukasa despedía un aura tal de inocencia que sería ridículo no lograrlo. Tenía que lograrlo. Al menos una pequeña escena romántica entre Konata y Tsukasa.

Pero el problema es que nada llega a la cabeza alocada de Hiyori.

Estaba completamente perpleja. No había logrado ni el más mínimo chispazo. Pero más allá que eso, a Hiyori le causaba cierta molestia el intentar imaginarse que hubiese algo entre sus dos senpais, cosa que la deja bastante contrariada.

Pasa el tiempo, y Tsukasa termina de leer el manga que le estaba mostrando a Konata, y estaba bastante satisfecha con lo leído, y Konata tenía la esperanza de que su estratagema haya dado resultado, cosa que en realidad no llega a pasar.

* * *

 **Casi una hora después**

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué escenas te pasaron por la cabeza? ─ dice Konata en cuanto Tsukasa se regresa a su casa.

─ Nada, senpai. No obtuve nada ─ Hiyori se deja caer y mira decepcionada al suelo ─. Hice todo lo que pude, pero no logre ver ni el más mínimo destello. Creo que tuve suerte de que Yu-chan no se diera cuenta de la depresión que me dio por mi fracaso.

─ Con la cara que me muestras, creo que sí tuviste suerte ─ Konata también muestra su desconcierto y su decepción ─. Vamos a tener que elevar el nivel de nuestra revisión psicológica a un nivel profesional ─ se sienta en su cama y toma una hoja en blanco para tomar unas cuantas notas ─. Veamos, ¿qué lograste intentando obtener una escena para tu doujin, en vista que no lograste lo que se esperaba?

─ No lo sé… M-me sentía incómoda, supongo…

─ ¿Incómoda? ─ a Konata le empiezan a brillar los ojos y veía a Hiyori con una pizca de su acostumbrada picaresca ─ ¿Algo así como que te molestaba? ¿De verdad te molestaba ver que Tsukasa y yo estábamos así de cerca?

─ Algo así, pero no sé qué pueda tener eso que ver ─ se defiende Hiyori con nerviosismo.

─ Yo creo que sí tiene que ver, y muchísimo, por cierto ─ Konata se vuelve a levantar y toma por los hombros a su kohai, poniéndola nerviosa ─. Estabas celosa, y eso explica que no tuvieras una buena idea en mente, porque las cosas buenas no deberían bloquear la imaginación como si nada. A ti gusta Tsukasa. Vaya descubrimiento el que hemos hecho…

─ ¿G-gu-gustarme? ─ Hiyori muda colores a toda velocidad y temblaba de pies a cabeza ─ E-eso no puede ser posible. Ella es mi senpai, y n-no sería lógico que…

─ Todo es lógico, Hiyori-chan ─ corta Konata y se pasea por la habitación con paso triunfal ─. Quién lo diría. Hiyori-chan, la mejor dibujante de la actualidad de Akiba, enamorada de una de las tres chicas más moes de toda Ryoo ¡Es que podría escribir una novela con eso! Eso era exactamente lo que te cortaba la inspiración ─ Hiyori se pone ambas manos en el pecho mientras Konata empezaba a revelearle todo lo que había descubierto ─. Esa vez en el salón del consejo estudiantil, cuando viste que Tsukasa se juntaba con la otra, ese mecanismo loco en tu cabeza empezó a fallar porque en el fondo no querías que Tsukasa estuviera con nadie más, y por eso el bloqueo.

─ ¿Y qué hay de que no pude ver más parejas luego de eso? No creo que me volviese celosa también por Yu-chan e Iwasaki-san o por todas las demás chicas que vi juntas hasta ahora.

─ Dime, Hiyori-chan, ¿te entraron celos cuando las viste? ─ Hiyori simplemente niega ─ ¿Lo ves? Todo eso cuenta como un efecto secundario de tu bloqueo. Si juntamos correctamente las piezas, he de suponer que la única manera de que retomes tu racha haciendo tus maravillosas escenas es que logres confesarte a Tsukasa. Así volverás a dibujar, y tu puesto en Akiba seguirá intocable.

─ Ya veo, tal eso explique por qué Tsukasa-senpai se de las pocas amigas que tengo que nunca ha formado parte de mis historias.

─ ¿Verdad que tengo razón? Así que encontremos la forma de hacer que te le confieses a Tsukasa y venzamos ese bloqueo tuyo ─ Hiyori asiente entusiasmada, aunque seguía sin estar del todo segura ─. Por cierto, acuérdate que aún tienes pendientes algunas escenas de Kagamin conmigo. Me encantaría ver la cara que pondrá cuando tenga la oportunidad de mostrarle ese doujin.

─ Trato hecho, senpai.

Hiyori y Konata se alzan el pulgar antes que la menor de ambas se retirara para volver al tema del estudio con Yutaka. Tendría que esperar para poner en marcha el plan de Konata y ver si intentando conquistar el corazón de Tsukasa sería capaz ella de vencer el bloqueo.

* * *

 **Algunos días después**

Hiyori se encontraba nuevamente con Yutaka, aunque su mente se concentraba en comprobar qué tan fuerte podía ser el sentimiento que tenía por Tsukasa. Era verdad que su senpai era inda, pero no se había imaginado nunca que hubiera la posibilidad de que ambas pudieran tener una relación. Los sentimientos eran un poco confusos, pero poco a poco Hiyori se podía dar cuenta que la atracción que señalaba Konata podía ser verdad ¿De verdad se habría enamorado de Tsukasa? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ello? ¿Qué podría hacer para que Tsukasa lo supiese?

─ ¿Estás bien, Hiyori-chan? ─ se interesa Yutaka.

─ ¿Eh? Oh, sí, no te preocupes, Yu-chan ─ Hiyori toma rápidamente un libro para poder esconder el sonrojo que sabía que tenía ─. Es sólo que estaba un poco distraída en… en… ¡En que en mi casa hacen falta vegetales para hacer la cena! Sí, eso.

─ Si quieres te acompaño a hacer las compras luego de que me ayudes a estudiar ─ ofrece Yutaka ─. Konata onee-chan me enseñó a reconocer la calidad de los vegetales, así que no habrá ningún problema.

─ ¿D-de verdad? Muchas gracias…

─ Para eso están las amigas.

Pero esa no era la clase de ayuda que Hiyori sentía en realidad que necesitaba. Su problema tenía más que ver con el corazón, que ahora le venía con el cuento raro de que Tsukasa era el amor de su vida. Era completamente increíble, quizá hasta risible si Konata se lo hubiese dicho antes de que le empezara a pasar. Estaba hecha un lío con todo ese asunto, y era necesario encontrar a Tsukasa para arreglar todo de una buena vez, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, y eso la apesadumbraba cada vez más. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello si no podía avanzar en nada, así que vuelve su atención en seguir estudiando con Yutaka y aceptar su ayuda en las compras para la cena.

* * *

 **Residencia Hiiragi**

Tsukasa y Kagami se encontraban simplemente leyendo en la sala: Kagami estaba con su novela ligera, y Tsukasa con un manga que Konata le había prestado. Todo estaba en total silencio, y ambas disfrutaban a plenitud el ambiente sereno en que se encontraban, cuando Tsukasa termina de leer y se queda mirando al techo, como si estuviera pensativa, y eso Kagami lo pudo notar sin problemas.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Tsukasa?

─ No lo sé, onee-chan. No lo sé ─ responde Tsukasa con voz suave ─. Sólo siento… Ni idea, pero es como si faltara algo…

─ Eso es nuevo ─ Kagami deja su novela y pone toda su atención en su hermana ─ ¿Qué crees que te pueda faltar? ─ Tsukasa sólo se encoge de hombros ─ Bueno, no sé qué pueda ser eso, pero supongo que te vendría bien cambiar la rutina, revisar tus deberes y esas cosas, por si acaso lo que te hace falta es un cambio, o tienes algún presentimiento con la preparatoria.

─ Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, onee-chan ─ cede Tsukasa sin estar muy segura.

─ Sé que no te estoy ayudando demasiado, pues no sé qué tienes, pero igual te deberías asegurar ─ insiste Kagami ─. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que yo te ayudaré en lo que sea.

─ Por supuesto, onee-chan…

El teléfono de la casa empieza a sonar, y Kagami se levanta para contestar. Tsukasa vuelve a mirar el techo, y casi involuntariamente se pone una mano en el pecho y se pregunta por Hiyori, obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y las palabras le habían salido tan leves que Kagami tampoco se entera de nada mientras seguía al teléfono.

* * *

 **Akiba**

Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa estaban allí para que la primera pudiera llevar una compra especial de mangas de edición coleccionable. Konata había aprovechado que dicha salida a la venta de esas ediciones coincidiera con la venta de Hiyori de las copias de su doujin para que así pudieran encontrarse con ella, y de alguna manera lograr que Hiyori y Tsukasa tuvieran aquel encuentro que Konata tanto esperaba.

La primera hora fue un paseo propiamente dicho por el lugar, y Kagami sentía que le dolían los pies de tanto caminar sin sentido, y Tsukasa se limitaba a no decir nada, especialmente porque estuvo a punto de perderse un par de veces, y Konata trataba de hacer tiempo, en vista que habían llegado muy temprano.

─ Konata, ¿enserio comprar tanta porquería? ─ Kagami muestra dos bolsas llenas de mangas y figuras coleccionables ─ No creo que aun tú seas capaz de acabar todo esto aunque dedicaras el resto de tu vida a ello.

─ Kagamin, Kagamin ─ Konata niega divertida ─. Parece que no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que hice; también compré algunos doujinshi yaoi especialmente para ti. Pensé que te agradarían.

Kagamin se pone a mudar colores y las palabras no le terminaban de salir de la boca, y Tsukasa también se sonroja al pensar en la clase de cosas que acabaría leyendo su hermana en cuanto regresen a casa. Konata sólo sonríe divertida por haber tenido su momento para fastidiar a Kagami, cuando en la distancia a Hiyori entrando con todas sus cosas y ubicando su lugar para empezar su acostumbrada venta. La operación finalmente había dado comiendo.

─ ¡Ohayo, Hiyori-chan! ─ Konata se pone a dar brinquitos y a saludar de forma muy efusiva, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, poniendo un poco nerviosas a las gemelas ─ ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Eh!

─ Vamos, Konata, que nos pones a todas en vergüenza ─ Kagami podía notar que había mucha gente viéndolas por esos gritos que pegaba su amiga ─. Seguro que ya te oyó. Simplemente nos deberíamos acercar.

─ Supongo que tienes razón ─ Konata sonreía ampliamente, cosa que le daba mala espina a la tsundere ─. En fin, vamos allá.

Hiyori monta rápidamente su puesto y empieza la venta de los nuevos ejemplares de su famosa colección. En menos de un minuto había tanta gente formada que no sabía si iba a dar abasto para todos, y entonces sus tres senpais llegan, logrando sortear la fila de alguna manera.

─ Hola, Hiyori-chan, ¿estás muy ocupada hoy? ─ saluda Konata.

─ Eh, no es para tanto, si apenas estoy empezando ─ responde Hiyori algo nerviosa mientras seguía vendiendo más y más ejemplares.

─ ¡Una de los nuestros en cosplay de loli! ─ un gordito de la fila se separa un momento para tomarse una foto con Konata, la cual acepta de buena gana y le da una palmada al chico.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ se extraña Kagami.

─ Ni idea, pero no se le puede decir que no a un hermano otaku ─ ríe Konata ─ ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Que ya veo que estás vendiendo tus copias. Espero que me dejes guardada las copias de costumbre.

─ Por supuesto, senpai ─ Hiyori seguía vendiendo como si nada.

─ Bueno, supongo que mejor tenemos que seguir buscando algunos juegos que todavía me faltan ─ Konata saca una larga lista y se pone a revisarla ─. Kagamin, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar estos? Tsukasa se puede quedar con Hiyori-chan. Al menos así no se sentirá demasiado incómoda con las temáticas ni se perderá si se separa.

─ Está bien ─ Kagami deja junto a Tsukasa las bolsas que cargaba ─. Cuida esto mientras estoy acompañando a Konata. No voy a tardar mucho.

Konata aprovecha un instante para guiñarle un ojo a Hiyori, la cual logra ver el gesto en un breve instante en que desviaba su enfoque de la fila de otakus que le compraban copias de su doujin. Tsukasa se queda cuidando de las bolsas como había pedido su gemela, pero le causaba cierta inseguridad ver tanta gente reunida, al contrario que pasaba con Hiyori, que ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con tal tipo de muchedumbre. Ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente adónde habían ido Konata y Kagami, pero contaban en que no tardarían demasiado, pero Tsukasa empezaba a sentirse aburrida al cabo de unos cinco minutos.

─ Erm… Hiyori-chan ─ Tsukasa logra la momentánea atención de su kohai ─ ¿No quieres que te ayude un poco? Te vez muy atareada.

Hiyori iba a decir que no hacía ninguna falta que le ayudase, pero entendió en el acto que era una oportunidad de oro la que tenía para poner a prueba sus propios sentimientos, así que asintió para que Tsukasa se sentara a su lado para darle una mano, o para que Hiyori la ayudase, pues demostró no ser muy hábil como vendedora. Al final se logró acelerar el trabajo de Hiyori en su puesto, y pronto se vieron ambas libres para contar lo obtenido y tratar entre ellas de una manera más personal, justo como Konata lo había planeado.

─ No sabía que de verdad tenías que hacer esto cuando traer tus doujinshi, Hiyori-chan ─ empieza Tsukasa de manera casual.

─ No te preocupes, senpai. Esto no es siempre ─ Hiyori se sonroja y mira a otro lado, notando el cambio gradual en su ritmo cardíaco ─. En cualquier caso, te agradezco que me quisieras ayudar en esto. Nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí.

Tsukasa sonríe ligeramente por el halago de Hiyori, y esa sonrisa hacía que la otaku perdiera el habla por un momento. Entonces esa era la razón por la que había perdido su inspiración para dar pie a su siguiente historia. Konata tenía razón todo el tiempo. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero de verdad Konata era una genio en aquello. Finalmente podía ver dentro de sí imágenes de ambas paseando por un lugar que todavía le faltaba por detallar, aunque lo importante es que en esa imagen ambas iban tomadas de la mano. Entonces mira la mano de Tuskasa, y luego la suya propia. No entendía de qué manera ese sentimiento había surgido así, pero ahora que estaba segura de tenerlo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad ofrecida por Konata.

Tsukasa mira distraídamente alrededor, esperando que su hermana y Konata apareciesen, pero lo único que noto es que la espera tendría que durar un poco más. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ve que Hiyori se le acerca al punto que ambas estaban muy juntas en aquella banca, justo a un lado del puesto de Hiyori. Tsukasa sentía las mejillas arder por esa cercanía, y también sentía que los labios le temblaban de una forma rara. No sabía a qué venía esa reacción tan repentina de su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera eso estaba relacionado con la cercanía de su kohai otaku. No sabía qué hacer al respecto ante aquella sospecha, y es que no había pasado así con nadie antes. Hiyori parecía un poco distraída, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba a ella, y eso la desmoralizaba un poco, pensando que a lo mejor no la estaba tomando en cuenta, y al darse cuenta de ese sentimiento se sonroja nuevamente ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza para pensar de esa manera? ¿Realmente era posible eso? No, no podía serlo. Lo más seguro es que Hiyori jamás pudiese tener esa misma clase de pensamientos, y de todos modos sería imposible que pudiera coincidir con Tsukasa en eso.

Estaba extrañamente silencioso, especialmente porque no tomaban en cuenta el flujo de gente en resto de las tiendas y locales. Pero nada de eso ponía las cosas más fáciles para ninguna de las dos. Konata y Kagami seguían sin dar señales de vida. Hiyori traga grueso, guarda las pocas cosas que se iba a llevar luego y gira su vista a Tsukasa, la cual se siente extrañamente ilusionada. Era el momento, sin duda lo era.

─ Hiiragi-senpai ─ empieza la chica de lentes ─, no sé cómo pudieras tomarte esto, pero quiero que sepas esto, pues gracias a este momento que me concediste es que tengo la oportunidad de empezar a dibujar otra vez.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Tsukasa.

─ Hace varios días, cuando tú y yo coincidimos en el consejo estudiantil, creí que aprovecharía ese encuentro para empezar con mi próximo doujin, pero entonces te vi con aquella chica que conocías, y mi mente se bloqueó, y desde entonces la musa no llegó más a mí ─ Tsukasa no daba muestras de haber entendido, cosa que hace reír a Hiyori y piensa en de qué otra forma explicarlo ─. En fin, Konata-senpai me demostró que ese bloqueo fue porque me molestó verte con alguien más. Me di cuenta que tengo sentimientos ocultos hacia ti.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ Tsukasa se pone intensamente roja y se tapa parcialmente el rostro ─ H-Hiyori-chan… ¿Y-yo te g-gu-gusto?

Hiyori se pone tan roja como Tsukasa. Nunca había llegado tan lejos sin haber tropezado por su propia pena, y ahora mismo la seguridad puesta por Konata le empezaba a fallar. Tsukasa había dado, con o sin querer, el primer paso para que ambas pudieran arreglar este inconveniente de una vez por todas, ya era hora que Hiyori terminase todo, pues sabía que Tsukasa era demasiado tímida e inocente como para ir mucho más allá.

─ Bu-bueno, pues… ─ titubea un poco, pero lentamente iba reuniendo el valor que le hacía falta para seguir ─ Sí, es lo que te estoy diciendo, senpai ─ sin saber todavía si iba a ayudar eso, toma con suavidad una mano de Tsukasa y la envuelve ─. No sé cómo es posible, pero el verte, el imaginarte con alguien más me bloqueó, y Konata-senpai me hizo ver la verdad. Me enamoré intensamente de ti ¿Cúando? ¿Dónde? Ni yo misma lo sé, pero sí sé que no te miento ni me equivoco. Me gustas, y por ti he recuperado esa luz que tanto necesito para dibujar, Tsukasa-senpai.

Tsukasa estaba que se desmayaba por su propia impresión. El corazón le latía a mil por minuto por la declaración de Hiyori, y su mirada adquiría un brillo propio, ya no solo un vivo reflejo de la luz que por sus ojos ingresaba. Ambas chicas se acercan poco a poco, sus rostros se aproximaban, lentos pero seguros, hasta poder coincidir, encajar sus labios y concretar todo, dar fin a todas las dudas y acabar con las penas y los temores. Justo cuando faltaban milímetros para que ambas tuviesen su primer beso, un ruido las hace asustarse, y al voltear ver que frente a ellas se encontraba Konata y Kagami, y que el ruido había sido producido por una bolsa que se le había regalado a la segunda. Konata sonríe pícara y le alza el pulgar a Hiyori, mientras Kagami estaba mirando como boba, sin creerse que Hiyori y Tsukasa llegasen a este punto en el rato que Konata y ella estuvieron apartadas.

─ Bien hecho, Hiyori-chan ─ dice Konata sin rubor alguno.

─ Y yo que pensaba que nos demorábamos demasiado ─ es lo primero y único que llega a decir Kagami.

─ ¡Onee-chan, no me asustes de esa manera! ─ se molesta Tsukasa y se levanta para regañar a Kagami, haciendo una escena que a Hiyori y Konata se les antojó cómica.

─ Parece que no tuvieron suficiente tiempo ─ dice Konata, aprovechando que las gemelas no la estaban oyendo ─. Es una lástima, y con todo el esfuerzo que hice para mantener a Kagamin conmigo y hacer tiempo para ustedes dos… ¿Y bien? ¿Al menos le dijiste algo? ─ Hiyori se ruboriza y asiente levemente, cosa que fue suficiente para Konata ─ Excelente. Haces que me sienta orgullosa.

─ Pude recuperar la inspiración ─ susurra Hiyori, aunque Konata la oye perfectamente ─. Mi inventiva vuelve a funcionar. Puedo volver a tomar escenas para hacer cada doujin que yo quiero, y mi primera idea fue precisamente entre Hiiragi-senpai y… y yo.

─ No me extraña ─ Konata se sienta al lado de Hiyori y le pasa una mano por la cabeza ─. Por cierto, ¿me guardaste las copias que te pedí?

Hiyori asiente y le da a Konata lo que quería. Como si fuera pan caliente, Konata respira la fragancia de un doujin nuevo que tratase sobre su prima y Minami, y luego lo guarda en una de sus bolsas para leerlo en cuanto llegase a su casa. Tsukasa se pone completamente roja en cuanto Konata empieza a preguntarle cómo había sido la confesión y quién la había hecho, cosa que le valió a la otaku el regaño de Kagami para que no siguiera molestando.

No se habían besado, y eso representaba un bemol en lo logrado, pero Hiyori estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho. Tsukasa y ella tendrían otras oportunidades, especialmente porque así lo irían a procurar ambas en adelante, pero por lo pronto le preocupaba el empezar, tan pronto regrese a casa, con su nuevo doujin que trataría de ella misma y su senpai, y luego sería que hable con Konata para arreglar algún ejemplar en la que figurase la misma Konata con Kagami. Ya tenía muy bien estructurada su agenda para el próximo par de meses por lo menos, y eso le venía de maravilla.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un fin de año yuri, como a mí me gusta xD. Este OS es, como lo había sugerido al principio, en las primeras palabras de autor, el último del año. Esperemos que el próximo año, 2017, sea próspero para todos y todas, que vengan nuevos fanfics de Lucky Star y nuevas personas conozcan este nuestro amado anime (ojalá que Konami Izumi esté leyendo esto y le llegue algo bueno para que también deje su impronta por aquí algún día, que me gustaría saber de qué es capaz :D). Me despido de todos, y que la pasen muy bien y tengan mucho cuidado si piensan utilizar fuegos artificiales para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo.

Hasta otra


End file.
